Truth, Lies & Love
by Kay-Peace
Summary: Hermione isn't who she thought she was and now has to find a suitable husband or two... Is anything still the same? Who are the people in her life really? HG/SS/DM !Dark Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! I'm new here and hope that you enjoy the stories that I'll post on here. I will try to post updates regularly. All I ask is that if you want to flame me email it to me rather than on my reviews. If you would like to Betta any of my future stories (since this one is so nicely being Betta'd by Lilly) please email me at . Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter character or the original story for that matter so please do not cause me problems. I am only writing this for fun and I am not making any profit off of this.

Once again I wish to thank my wonderful Betta Lilly!

I woke up to screaming coming down the hall from my parent's bedroom. Hastily I grabbed my wand from the night table and ran from the room. Down the hall Death Eaters were standing in my parent's door way. Deafening shrieks echoed through the house until finally there was silence and I knew that they were dead. In the few seconds that I had hesitated to look their way, I was pulled back into my room with an unfamiliar hand muffling my mouth. I struggled against my captor until I heard him say, "Miss Granger, I need you to be quiet. Can you do that?"

I nodded uncertainly. Slowly the hand moved from my mouth and I whispered, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes. Now I need you be a good girl and come with me so we can get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Why, Snape Manor of course," and he disapparated the two of us from the middle of my bedroom.

I was trying to hold in my tears as best as I could, but they slowly started falling down my cheeks. Still, I refused to make a sound. Professor Snape had been nice so far, but then I hadn't been in his care for long. I was beginning to wonder when his niceness would come to an end, but he remained pleasant as he showed me to my room so that I could shower and then get changed. I was surprised to find that he had packed some of my clothes, and what little he had taken was in the drawers of the bedroom armoire. Showered and changed, I found myself sitting on the bed crying silently for the death of my parents. The next day was my birthday and we were all supposed to go out to eat at Olive Garden, my favorite place.

"Miss, Tipsy is here to take you downstairs to the library. Master wants to talk with you before you go to bed, Miss," a house elf said meekly.

"Thank you Tipsy. Please, call me Hermione." The house elf nodded and walked out as I followed her.

We finally reached the library where Professor Snape sat in front of the fire place reading a book. As we came in, he quietly closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. Standing, he motioned for me to take a seat and ordered some tea for the both of us. Once the tea arrived and the house elf left, he poured two cups and began to talk.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry about your loss. I wish I could have stopped it from happening but my cover would have been blown."

"Why were you sent? Why did you save me?" There were so many questions I was dying to ask, but those two were the main ones I needed to know the answer to.

"What I am about to tell you will change your life forever Miss Granger," he said certainly. I nodded for him to continue not at all sure of what he could possibly say to me that would change my life more then the death of my parents. "Many years ago Tom Riddle fell in love with a woman named Marsha Whitfield. They got married and within a few months, she became pregnant. This happened just as he was rising up and becoming what we now know and call him


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all! I'm new here and hope that you enjoy the stories that I'll post on here. I will try to post updates regularly. All I ask is that if you want to flame me email it to me rather than on my reviews. If you would like to Betta any of my future stories (since this one is so nicely being Betta'd by Lilly) please email me at . Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter character or the original story for that matter so please do not cause me problems. I am only writing this for fun and I am not making any profit off of this.

Once again I wish to thank my wonderful Betta Lilly!

as, Lord Voldemort. She was worried for both her unborn child and herself, so she ran away from him. Of course he went after her, but when he found her she had already given birth and hidden her daughter. Tom cursed her and demanded to know where his child was but she never told him. Her last words before she died were, 'You will never find her'. Since that day, he has looked all over to find his daughter."

"Sir, what does this have to do with me?" I asked the question even though I already knew the answer. To tell the truth I was afraid of it, but curiosity got the best of me as always.

"Ms. Granger, you are not Hermione Granger but Hermione Allasandra Riddle. I was sent because you are his daughter and he wants you back."

"How, how did he find me?" I stuttered not really believing what I had just been told.

"He did a DNA tracking spells and potion ritual."

"But he has mutilated himself so much how could he have gotten DNA?"

"Easy: he dug up your mother from her grave."

"HE DID WHAT? I can't believe he would disturb her resting place like that." Then again, he is a monster so I really shouldn't have been so surprised. Still, I cried. I cried for the parents that I had lost and the parent that I would never meet.

"Yes well he isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He is quite nice except to those who turn against him." Snape said to try and get me to stop crying. However, the tears still kept coming.

"Like killing innocent muggles and muggleborns! My parents are now DEAD! HOW CAN YOU SAY HE'S NICE? HE KILLED THEM! HE killed them… I thought you were Dumbledore's man." I was so confused; I whispered the last sentence, not caring if he heard me or not. Where did Professor Snape's real loyalties lie? I thought he was part of the order? What was going to happen to me?

I had just woken up and everything was flooding back to me. My parents were dead; wait, no. They weren't my real parents, but I missed them as if they were. They were the ones that picked me up when I fell, gave me a shoulder to cry on when I needed it, and made me better when I was sick. Would people miss me or come looking for me? Harry, oh god, Harry. He must be livid right now. What could I do? I was brought up to honor my family, but how could I honor someone like Voldemort?

Voldemort and Marsha were my parents but she was dead so that just left me with my biological father. I still couldn't believe all that Professor Snape had told me last night. Dumbledore was really the one killing innocent people and blaming it on Voldemort? It didn't sound right to me but of course Professor Snape knew I wouldn't believe him so he had gathered evidence. The pensieve memory of a conversation with Dumbledore boasting about what he was doing wasn't tampered with. I had no other choice but to believe that what Professor Snape had said was true. However, if it was true then what about Harry? Is he in on it with Dumbledore or did he have no idea what the man was doing?

It was now 9 A.M. and I was hungry. With all the commotion last night I hadn't slept much and if I was to be taken to my father today I needed all the energy and intelligence food could supply me with.

"Tipsy?" I called wondering if she would pop up and lead me the way to the kitchen to make my breakfast.

"Yes miss?" she asked as soon as she had popped in.

"Can you show me the way to the kitchens?"

"Why the kitchens, Miss?"

"I would like some breakfast."

"But, Miss, it is already prepared by the house elves and is waiting in the dining room for you miss."

"Oh, ok. Lead the way."

"Right this way, Miss." We left the room with me still in my PJs. Two minutes later, we had reached the main dining room. It was huge. In the center of the room was a very long wooden table with two chairs, one on either side.

I was led to the one on the left. As I sat down a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast appeared before me. I had just started eating when Professor Snape walked into the room and just stopped and stared at me. "Sir, is there something wrong?"

"No, Miss Gr…Riddle, but what are you wearing?" Professor Snaped yelled standing just inside the doorway.

"My PJs, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I should have dressed before coming down, but I was so hungry after last night that I just came down in my PJs."

"It's ok for now, but next time properly dress before starting your day please."

"Sir, may I be excused?" I asked ten minutes later.

"Yes you may. Be ready in an hour to leave for your father's estate."

"Yes sir." and I left the room and headed back upstairs to pack and get dressed.

I showered and dried my hair but never did I look in the mirror. I got dressed in tight extra low cut jeans and a forest green tight fitting tank top and quickly packed the rest of my stuff that had been saved. I put on my high heels in hopes that it would make me taller. However, what I couldn't understand was why my jeans were too short and big on me and why my boobs were having trouble staying in my bra.

I went into the bathroom to go finish my hair when I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. I had grown from 5'2" to 5'6" and with the 3 inch heels, I stood at 5'9". My hair had become long, black and straight; I wouldn't have to struggle with it anymore I thought happily. In order to make my jeans fit, I shrank them and elongated the legs. I also fixed my bra sizing while I was at it.

I liked this new look. I could only assume that some spell had been broken at some point during the night. I realized that the only things I had inherited from my mother were her blue eyes and black hair. I could easily see how I now resembled Lord Voldemort. After pondering for a few moments I finally was ready to go.

Professor Snape apparated us to what looked like a rundown castle. "Welcome to your new home, Miss." he said. We walked down a long hall and came to a big wooden door and he knocked.

"ENTER!" a voice yelled loud and harsh. "Ah, Severus and Hermione have a seat please."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"I trust you told her everything, Severus?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Hermione dear, how would you like to stay here for the remainder of your summer?"

"That would be a honor. Would it be too bold to ask what I am to call you?" No, it won't be an honor, I wanted to scream. However, I kept my reply polite and short. I had asked the question I thought he would like most to hear come from me. Not that it was one I wanted to know the answer to, but one that needed to be addressed if I was going to be stuck here.

"Call me father when alone and only around those of my inner circle, Dear. You will address me as My Lord anywhere else. Is this agreeable?"

"Yes, My…Father, it is."

"Now we have a few things to discuss. You need to have a coming out ball where all available suitors will dance with you. I will sit down with you afterwards and we will pick the man you are to marry. I will have Narcissa help you plan this ball. It will be held in two weeks and that is when I am introducing you to the Death Eaters dear. Narcissa will help you learn all that you need to and will go shopping to buy all the proper clothing."

"Father I want to keep my muggle clothing though." For god's sake if I was to live here couldn't I at least keep some things? I am not giving up everything that makes me… me for this… this well whatever he is.

"That is fine but when there are things going on you must dress the part of my daughter."

"It is understood father." I replied quietly.

"Good. Severus will show you to your rooms now. Lunch will be in an hour. Dress casual it is only the Malfoy's, Severus, and I today." and with that said Professor Snape led me out and to my room. An hour later I had finished unpacking what little I had left. I then dressed in my only dress that had been packed. It was my black spaghetti strapped cocktail dress (.) that I wore for a modeling interview. I never did get the job but the dress was one I loved.

There was a knock at the door. "Hermione, we must be going. Our guests are to arrive soon," yelled my father through the door. He was about to knock again when I opened the door wearing the dress. "Daughter, you look lovely. We will have to have Narcissa take you out shopping to get more dresses after your ball." I kept silent and just nodded. I took his offered arm and we descended the main staircase. We then stood in the foyer waiting for the Malfoys and Professor Snape to arrive.

"Father, do the Malfoys know who I am and who I was?"

"Not yet, My Dear. I sent some of the lower rank Death Eaters to get you and Severus was to retrieve you before the others could find you. All except for Severus were obliviated." And then there were four pops and the Malfoys and Severus had arrived in front of us. They all bowed and the men kissed my father's shoes and Narcissa curtsied "My Lord," they said in unison. Then the guys kissed and bowed over my hand and Narcissa curtsied once again and a chorus of "Miss" was said. "Welcome my friends. I would like to introduce my daughter Hermione Allasandra Riddle." And I curtsied and bowed my head respectfully. "You might have known her as Hermione Granger."

"GRANGER? ARE YOU SUICIDAL? YOU KNOW SHE WILL TURN US OVER!" yelled Draco.

"Are you quite finished with your tantrum Draco? CRUCIO!" and Draco fell to the floor in silence, taking the pain quite well; no tears fell. I knew if I were in his place I would be screaming and crying and willing to give up everything I knew to just get it to end. Seeing my father do this made me scared. If he was upset at me would I have to go through the same thing as Draco? My fear of the man came rushing back, but I quickly got rid of it. He had done nothing to hurt me. He had only protected me, even if it is just words being said about me.

Dinner went on without further mishaps. Father and I sat across from each other like I had with Severus at his Manor. Lucius and Narcissa sat opposite Professor Snape and Draco at the table. The house elves seemed happy so I didn't say anything. I would just go and talk to them in the kitchen when I got a chance.


End file.
